Little Bird
by TenshinNeko
Summary: [UA]Le monde avait-il décidé d'un seul coup d'emmerder les lois de la physique et surtout de la logique ? Pourtant, tout allait parfaitement bien, il y a quelques secondes. Il courait avec une foulée régulière, avalant les kilomètres de son parcours journalier comme un boulimique frénétique. L'instant suivant [...]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Note : Une partie du texte dormait tranquillement dans mon ordinateur et j'avais le temps, l'envie de le continuer. Le chapitre 2 arrivera la semaine prochaine, il est écris et corrigé.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie ?

Le monde avait-il décidé d'un seul coup d'emmerder les lois de la physique et surtout de la logique ?

Pourtant, tout allait parfaitement bien, il y a quelques secondes. Il courait avec une foulée régulière, avalant les kilomètres de son parcours journalier comme un boulimique frénétique. L'instant suivant, le monde avait augmenté de taille, il avait l'impression de mesurer quelques centimètres à peine et il y avait un putain de bec devant ses yeux d'un noir presque bleu. Sauf que logiquement, si son cerveau fonctionnait parfaitement -actuellement il avait des doutes- alors cela voudrait dire que c'était **_son bec_**.

_\- C'est quoi ce délire ? S'exclama-t-il._

Enfin, il tenta de le dire, parce que tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge, se fut des piaillements mélodieux et adorables. Deux choses que sa voix ne serait jamais. Nerveusement, il regarda autour de lui, peut-être avait-il été drogué par quelques substances ? Était-il tombé par mégarde sur des champignons hallucinogènes ? Puisque le monde avait décidé de partir en couilles, de toutes les créatures que le folklore avait à sa disposition, il ne pouvait pas être un putain d'oiseau chelou. Hors de question. Déjà qu'il était hyperactif, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à compliquer encore plus sa vie.

_Allez retransforme-toi. Retransforme-toi. Tu peux le faire… tu peux…_

Stiles agite ses magnifiques ailes bleues avec quelques traits noirs, la panique se diffuse lentement, tel un serpent vénéneux et silencieux, mortel. Bruyamment il pépit, le coeur au bord du bec, son martèlement le rend sourd, sa cage thoracique n'est pas faite pour le tambour d'un organe paniqué. S'il ne se calme pas, il va mourir d'une crise cardiaque, là sur un sentier peu emprunté, en pleine forêt. Magnifique.

Trop prit dans le maelstrom de ses pensées paniquées, sourd à ce qui l'entoure, il n'entend pas la conversation qui se rapproche de la minuscule créature qu'il est devenu.

_\- Hey bonhomme ! Tout va bien ? J'entends ton cœur de mon manoir, est-ce que tu es blessé ?_

Une main douce l'attrape délicatement et Stiles sursaute, instinctivement il bat des ailes pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Il se tourne pour connaître l'identité de son assaillant.

_\- Hey, je ne te veux pas de mal mon bonhomme._

Stiles hallucine, c'est Talia Hale. Mère des trois Hale de son lycée, une fratrie intouchable et ultra sexy. Il avait un énorme béguin pour Derek, de deux ans son aîné. Les rares discussions qu'ils avaient eu ensembles, l'avait conforter dans l'idée que le jeune homme devait le haïr de toute son âme. En même temps, il parlait à tort et à travers, sans prendre le temps de respirer, se prenait les pieds, dans ses propres pieds et il lui avait peut-être accessoirement renversé son plateau sur ses genoux, deux fois. Poisson et sauce bolognaise. Il se demandait encore comment Derek s'était retenu pour ne pas le frapper. Ou de lui hurler dessus. Par contre, depuis, il l'évitait comme la peste, il comprenait parfaitement, mais, ça restait douloureux pour son pauvre petit cœur d'adolescent. Il était une catastrophe, plus encore quand il était nerveux, une horreur totale. Sans parler de la perfection faite corps de Derek, Stiles ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il avait un corps longiligne, des muscles à la timidité maladive, des cheveux à l'esprit rebelle absolument pas cool et des grains de beauté envahissants. Personne ne se retournait sur son passage, personne ne créait des odes à la perfection sur ses membres désynchronisés. Il était juste un geek avec une capacité relationnelle proche du Néant.

Deux mains sûres l'attrapent, faisant attention à ce qu'aucun ongle égratigne sa peau fragile de volatile -au moins, il n'était pas un putain de poulet-.

_\- Tout va bien. Est-ce que tu as du mal à voler ?_

Talia ouvre les mains alors que l'oiseau bleuté bat des ailes en piaillant, incapable de s'élever dans les airs. Alors que le poitrail de l'animal monte et descend, un ongle grattouille le haut de la tête, l'apaisant de façon radicale.

_\- Voilà… tout va bien d'accord ? Je vais te ramener chez moi le temps que tu ailles mieux._

Stiles se laisse bercer par le doigt maternelle, ses yeux se révulsent alors qu'il roucoule doucement de plaisir. C'est de plus en plus surréaliste. Il est transporté par Talia Hale. Les mystérieux Hale. Ils vivent tous ensembles dans un grand et majestueux manoir et ils ont des dépendances dans une abondante forêt, un peu effrayante fallait l'admettre, sans oublier qu'ils sont riches -des importants donateurs pour la ville de Beacon Hills- et extrêmement beaux. La royauté du comté d'une certaine manière. Malgré tout, ils sont essentiellement discrets, participent à la vie de la ville, sans pour autant se dévoiler. Chacun des membres de cette famille ont eu affaire à la justice/police. Le récent scandale "Peter Hale" qui a osé dévoyer un père de famille bien sous tout rapport, avait eu les honneurs du seul journal de la ville. Qu'importe que Chris soit divorcé depuis plus de deux ans, le fait est qu'il a une fille, jeune, fragile et influençable. Allison est tout sauf frêle et influençable si vous vouliez l'avis de Stiles. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt des gens à s'immiscer dans la vie d'autrui, surtout pour ça, ils étaient adultes bordel. Majeurs et vaccinés. Stiles était rentré dans le lard de certains "bien pensant" quelques fois, depuis maintenant trois mois. Son père avait également dû parler avec 3 vieilles femmes adorables mais très obtuses, voisines de Chris Argent. Elles s'inquiétaient pour le salut de l'âme de ce pauvre père de famille. Agacé par leur nombreux appels, il avait demandé au Shérif de faire quelques choses, alors, ils avaient appelé leurs enfants, qui comble du comble, leurs avaient fait la leçon. Deux semaines maintenant que son père profitait du calme enfin revenu, il l'avait vu croiser les doigts pour que cela dure.

_\- Maman ?_

Stiles rouvre les yeux, piaille d'étonnement alors qu'apparaît devant ses yeux un Derek torse nu, luisant de sueur.

_\- Derek. Tu as fini tes exercices ?_

_\- Oui._

Les yeux vert-de-gris se posent sur le petit oiseau dans le creux des mains de sa mère.

_\- Un problème ?_

_\- Aucune idée. Je l'ai entendu paniqué alors que je souhaitais une bonne journée à ton père._

_\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?_

Derek avance pour caresser la tête de l'oiseau bleu, il s'agite pour picorer son doigt en roucoulant et il ne peut réprimer un rire.

Stiles est drogué, c'est une certitude maintenant. Le mec qu'il aime vient de rire… grâce à lui. Ce n'est pas à cause d'une blague de Cora ou des pitreries de Laura. Non, c'est sa version à plume qui vient de lui arracher un rire.

_\- Il est mignon._

_\- N'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai trouvé sur le chemin habituel de Stiles._

L'oiseau sursaute à l'entente de son prénom, clairement surpris, seul son père connaît le parcours qu'il prend lors de son jogging quotidien. Juste une précaution au cas où il ne revienne pas ou qu'il soit blessé, son père va clairement débarqué dans quelques heures quand il ne le verra pas revenir. Qu'est-ce que son père va penser quand il ne le verra pas revenir ?

_Et s'il ne retrouverais plus jamais sa forme humaine ?_

_Jamais ? N'y pense pas Stiles, n'y pense surtout pas._

_\- N'es-tu pas allé espionner le fils du Shérif Der'bear ? Pour que tu puisses fantasmer tranquillement ?_

_\- Laura !_

_\- Laura !_

La nouvelle venue glousse en haussant les épaules. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant le long de ses épaules, Stiles les avaient toujours vu attaché dans un chignon légèrement et étrangement strict. Un contraste qui s'expliquait avec la façon dont elle traitait sa famille et les autres. Chaleureuse et bienveillante, légèrement ennuyante comme seule une grande sœur peux le faire avec les gens qu'elle aime et froide, hautaine parfois avec les autres. Laura Hale était plutôt difficile d'accès.

_\- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?_

_\- Ce que ton petit frère fait ne te regarde en rien. On en a déjà parlé, tu dois arrêter de l'ennuyer avec Stiles. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il en face de même avec Kyle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Je…_

_\- La discussion est close. Laura va me chercher la cage de Pipeau, tu veux._

_\- Mais… c'est au grenier ! Il y a des tonnes d'araignées là-bas !_

_\- La prochaine fois, tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche._

Un grognement mécontent retenti, les cheveux bruns virevoltent dans les airs alors qu'elle tourne les talons d'un pas rageur.

_\- Maman…_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, personne ne te juge, tu gères comme tu le sent… tu sais que quoi que tu décides, on te soutiendra._

_\- Je sais mais…_

Derek hausse les épaules, ses yeux contemplent le sol et le monde de Stiles bascule de nouveau dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que le mec le plus mignon, beau, sexy est en train d'insinuer ? Qu'il quoi ? Qu'il lui plaît ? C'est absolument ridicule. Vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait remarqué autrement que comme une nuisance ?

_\- Je n'arrive même pas à lui parler correctement, je grogne parce que je suis incapable de faire une phrase correct devant lui, c'est vraiment affligeant !_

_\- Tu tiens ça de ton père… il a mis 5 ans avant d'arriver à me parler correctement, je croyais qu'il ne m'appréciait même pas et qu'il traînait avec nous, uniquement à cause de ses amis._

_\- Tu n'as pas fait le premier pas ?_

_\- J'ai essayé mais il m'intimidait tellement à l'époque que je me dégonflais totalement. Mais Derek, l'important c'est que tu trouveras le moment parfait pour l'inviter à dîner ou à sortir au cinéma… croit en toi mon fils._

_\- Et pour… tu sais…_

Stiles se tord le cou pour regarder le sourire maternel qu'offre Talia à son fils. Ce genre d'échange lui manquait depuis la disparition de sa douce maman, parler de ses problèmes de coeur, rire ou même chanter en cuisinant. La vie sans sa mère était devenue plus terne, moins lumineuse jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Derek Hale. Le monde était devenu aveuglant, chaleureux et Scott avait fini par devenir sourd à ses divagations, sauf quand il se ridiculisait, ce dernier ne loupait aucune des ses maladresses. Pendant un mois, son meilleur pote c'était foutu de sa gueule, jusqu'à ce que Scotty Boy chevauche les ailes de l'amour, se perde dans des orbes marron -chocolat chaud Stiles- depuis, son presque frère parcourait sa bulle de bonheur comme un hamster dans sa roue sans voir ce qui l'entoure.

_\- Tu veux lui dire ce que nous sommes ?_

_\- Si jamais il partage mes sentiments, je ne veux pas lui mentir, comme j'ai menti à Paige._

_\- Pourtant cela ne t'avait pas dérangé._

_\- Si. Mais, je m'y était plier. Sans rechigner, je l'admets mais ce que je ressens pour Stiles, c'est beaucoup plus puissant. Dévastateur. Je le sent au fond de moi… qu'il pourrait être ce que Papa est pour toi… c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est si difficile de lui parler, parce que ce n'est pas que mon cœur que je met en jeu, c'est également mon avenir maman._

_\- Je comprend mon chéri… tu trouveras une solution et le moment venu, on lui dira tout d'accord ? Je te le promet. Mais pour le moment on doit s'occuper de ce bonhomme, prend-le le temps que je nettoie la cage..._

Les grandes mains de Derek se rapproche dangereusement de son pelage et Stiles pépie douloureusement de plaisir, ses ailes se déploient, échappent aux doigts de Talia et il s'élève frénétiquement dans les airs pour se poser sur l'épaule de Derek, sa minuscule tête frotte contre la légère toison piquante d'un jeune adolescent qui devient un homme. Stiles roucoule contre l'homme de ses rêves.

Talia rigole doucement alors que Derek ouvre grand les yeux d'étonnement.

_\- C'est tellement mignon, on dirait que ce petit bonhomme t'a adopté mon lapin !_

_\- M'man !_

_\- Quoi ?_

Stiles arrête de se frotter contre le jeune homme un instant, surpris par le surnom. Derek ressemble plus à un prédateur qu'à une proie, si vous vouliez son avis. Quelque part, c'était un peu mignon, de donner un qualificatif qui n'allait absolument pas à Derek. Après tout c'était un garçon athlétique, fort, courageux, sexy, mais, mignon… c'était un euphémisme faussement humble. Bon peut-être que les dents de lapin de Derek étaient mignonnes, elles.

_\- Arrête avec ce surnom s'il te plaît._

_\- J'ai arrêté en publique, j'ai encore le droit de te donner des petits noms en famille._

_\- Mais, je ne suis plus un enfant._

_\- Tu le seras toujours pour moi Derek, tu es mon fils._

Stiles hoche frénétiquement la tête pour appuyer les propos de la mère de famille et Talia ricane.

_\- Tu vois, même cet oiseau est d'accord ! Ecoute mon lapin, n'essaye pas de grandir trop vite, tu es mon fils et je t'aime._

_\- Mais Peter n'arrête pas de se foutre de moi._

_\- Der' langage !_

_\- Pardon maman._

Talia soupir, s'approche de son fils pour lui caresser doucement le visage.

_\- Peter est un idiot. C'est ça façon à lui de te montrer qu'il t'aime d'accord ? Et puis, maintenant, il a d'autres chats à fouetter avec son chasseur de compagnon..._

Derek grimace à la mention de Chris Argent. Il n'était pas un grand fan de cette famille, en grande partie à cause de la grande sœur de ce dernier. Elle avait tenté de le séduire un an plus tôt, manque de chance pour elle, il était tombé sous le charme envoûtant de deux orbes whisky. Kate Argent charriait en plus une odeur de charogne qui l'avait pris à la gorge. Par un incroyable miracle il avait réussi à rester assez neutre pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il avait été obligé d'écouter ses bobards alors qu'elle lui mettait sa paire de seins sous le nez. Elle s'était fait passer pour une étudiante en biologie à Berkeley et qu'elle cherchait un travail pour joindre les deux bouts. De façon peu crédible, elle l'avait dragué au lieu d'aller voir le patron du Starbucks pour son entretien d'embauche, lamentable. Dès qu'il avait pu s'éloigner, loin de la chasseresse flippante, il avait tenu à le dire à son Alpha, sa mère. Qui elle-même en avait parler à son contact, puisque sa meute avait une alliance -fragile certe- avec Victoria Argent, l'ex-femme de Chris. D'une certaine manière… c'est grâce à Kate que son Oncle avait rencontré son compagnon puisque pour contrecarrer sa sœur, ils avaient emménagé à Beacon Hills avec sa fille.

Ainsi le couple qui avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre était né.

Catherine Alizée Bernadette Argent avait fini inculpée pour multiples meurtres, grâce aux efforts conjugués de son frère Chris et du Shérif Stilinski dans la confidence depuis des années. Face aux preuves qu'ils avaient trouvé, tout incriminait Argent Père et Kate. Malheureusement, au lieu d'être sagement dans une minuscule prison, ils étaient en cavale. Un mandat international au cul, ils s'étaient évaporés de la Terre. La meute Hale, après toutes ces révélations avait fait circuler la photo de Gérard Argent dans toutes les meutes connues, reculées ou naissantes. Alors le vieux Argent était peut-être mort entre les griffes d'un loups, autres métamorphes ou même un chasseur, puisque Victoria Argent avait mis à prix sa tête -au grand dam de Chris qui souhaitait un semblant de justice, qu'il paie pour ses choix malheureux-. Cela avait été des mois quelques peu tendus au couteau et sa mère ainsi que le reste de sa famille étaient devenus légèrement parano. Il y avait eu quelques dissensions, notamment parce que la fille de Chris, Allison, n'avait pas encore été formée en tant que chasseuse et ignorait tout du surnaturel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit d'accord pour l'entraîner, seulement lors des repas familiaux, ils étaient obligés de faire très attention, ce qui amenait généralement la Grande Dispute avec son oncle, qui avait l'impression de cacher un horrible et honteux secret. Derek avait un peu hâte qu'ils le lui disent, ainsi Peter ne râlerait pas toutes les semaines sur le fait de se cacher et de ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour correctement, s'en suivait toujours des détails qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas connaître. Sans parler de son célèbre "j'aimerais tellement le prendre sous ma forme hybride plus souvent mais il ne veut plus parce que je fais trop de bruit lupin, mais, je suis un loup-garou moi !". Malheureusement, les triplés de 6 ans avaient demandé des explications à leur parents presque immédiatement… ce fût un moment fort embarrassant pour tous, sauf Peter qui s'était écroulé de rire, absolument pas repentant. La situation quand Chris était dans les parages était légèrement tendu mais c'était une habitude à prendre et l'accepter parmi la meute… était pratiquement acquis. Il était un chasseur, le Croquemitaine des lycans, normal que ça prenne du temps, d'autant qu'il y avait une future chef Argent, comprise dans le lot.

Le clan des chasseurs étant une matriarcat, c'était perturbant mais un signe d'évolution bienvenu.

_\- Allez Derek, rentre à la maison, occupe-toi de ton nouvel ami pendant que je vois où en est ta sœur. Elle aurait déjà dû trouver cette cage._

_\- Est-ce qu'on en a besoin ? Il vole et ne semble pas blessé._

_\- Je ne sais pas… il semblait ne pas pouvoir voler jusqu'à ce qu'il te saute dans les bras donc… juste pour voir s'il y a un signe de faiblesse les premières heures et on le relâche, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?_

_\- C'est toi qui voit maman…_

Derek tourne les talons pour entrer dans le Saint des Saint et Stiles regarde autour de lui, la curiosité le rongeant de l'intérieur, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait s'extasier bruyamment sur la grandeur des pièces, les hauts plafonds avec moulures. Il y a aussi cette impression de chaleur, d'une vie heureuse qui se dégage de chaque recoin, d'être dans un cocon protecteur. Et quelques part, d'être un peu chez lui. Ses ailes s'agitent alors qu'ils entrent dans un bureau où trois murs sont envahis par une bibliothèque qui croule sous les ouvrages, le quatrième n'est qu'une immense ouverture sur la forêt et sa vie sauvage. Un bureau lui tourne le dos, il y a également un canapé et des fauteuils usés par le temps et qui ont vraiment l'air confortables.

_\- La belle et la bête._

Pépie inutilement Stiles alors qu'il quitte l'épaule de Derek pour voleter vers l'un des pans de l'incroyable bibliothèque, désireux de lire les tranches des livres. Ses ergots se fixent sur le rebord d'un abat jour.

_\- Doucement terreur ! Fais attention où tu met tes pattes ! Tu aimes cette pièces on dirait. Moi aussi, je peux y rester des heures pour lire. Il y a plusieurs section, Grec, Latin mais aussi Celte… Je ne maîtrise pas encore assez bien cette dernière contrairement à Oncle Peter…_

Derek soupire en s'installant dans le canapé, l'oiseau ne peut s'échapper puisque les portes sont fermées et puis, il semblait se plaire dans cette pièce. Il attrape l'ouvrage qu'il n'a pu terminé hier soir, dans un vieil anglais soutenu, qui n'est plus usité depuis un petit moment.

_\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je continu ma lecture ?_

Stiles se tourne vers Derek, pépie pour lui répondre, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne pourra pas le comprendre. Son hôte rigole et ses yeux se braquent sur lui, se gorge de cette vision.

_\- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me comprends. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?_

Stiles soupire, enfin essaie et manque de défaillir, les oiseaux ont vraiment de petits poumons.

_\- Bien sur que c'est ridicule ! Mais pourtant, je te comprend bordel ! C'est moi, Stiles ! Je suis Stiles !_

Aucun miracle. Toujours un piaillement pour seul son, légèrement paniqué qui sort de son minuscule poitrail duveteux, mais, de façon incroyable, Derek le regarde avec de grand yeux.

_\- Bien. Soit je manque de sommeil, soit tu viens de me répondre ou alors je vois des choses surnaturelles partout, en même temps on est à Beacon Hills donc…_

Le lycanthrope se relève, pose précipitamment son livre et se rapproche du volatile.

_\- Okay bonhomme. On va faire comme ça, tu me pince une fois pour "oui" et deux fois pour "non", d'accord ?_

Derek rapproche sa main du bec de l'oiseau bleu, qui lui prend un bout de peau, pinçant légèrement. Une fois.

_\- Est-ce qu'il pleut ?_

Deux pincements rapprochés et distinct. _Non_.

_\- Est-ce que je suis un homme ?_

S'il avait encore été sous forme humaine, il aurait adoré faire une remarque sarcastique comme quoi, il ne pouvait pas réellement savoir sans avoir vu le service trois pièces, mais, hey… il a un bec et des plumes. Vie de merde. Au lieu de ça, il attrape un bout de peau un fois. _Oui_.

_\- Est-ce que tu me comprend ?_

Pincement : _Oui._

_\- Es-tu humain ?_

_Oui._

_\- Est-ce que tu te transforme souvent ?_

_Non._

_\- Est-ce la première fois ?_

_Oui._

_\- D'accord… Maman._

Stiles aimerait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension, parce que sérieusement ? Le mec vient de lui poser des questions comme si c'était normal de se transformer en oiseau. En oiseau putain. Il se met à piailler frénétiquement.

La porte s'ouvre sur Talia souriante, bienveillante.

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Je crois qu'on a un problème._

Non, le problème c'est qu'elle vient d'apparaître alors que Derek à parler normalement. Il l'a appelé comme si elle était dans la pièce, ce n'est pas normal. En même temps, tout partait vraiment en vrille aujourd'hui.

_\- De quels genre de problèmes on parle ?_

_\- Métamorphe?_

_\- Tu as senti ou vu quelque chose ?_

Talia se précipite vers les fenêtres attentive, ses yeux rougeoient et se reflète dans la vitre. Stiles ouvre de grand yeux, panique légèrement.

_Oh bordel de merde ! C'était quoi sa vie ?_

_\- Non… maman, je crois que l'oiseau est un métamorphe._

_\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Il n'y a aucun… oiseau… méta… morphe… Stiles ?_

Derek sursaute au prénom que sa mère vient de citer, fronce les sourcils.

_\- Maman, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de mes problèmes de cœur !_

Stiles pince la main de Derek, fort et longuement dans un énorme "oui" tonitruant. Le jeune loup baisse les yeux vers l'oiseau ses oreilles rougissantes et d'une petite voix demande presque timidement.

_\- Stiles ?_

Pincement : _Oui_. Le cœur de Derek s'emballe.

_\- Bordel, c'est pas vrai._

_\- Du calme chéri… Stiles, je vais appeler ton père d'accord ? Il saura quoi faire. Ou pas... ce n'était pas lui le métamorphe dans votre famille._

Stiles pince la peau de Derek, seule chose qu'il peut dire.

_\- Il vient de dire "oui"_

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Ouais. Un pincement pour "oui", deux pour "non"._

_\- Je vois… pendant que je parle avec son père… parle-lui de nous et de… tu sais._

Derek grogne de gêne et sa mère s'éloigne en riant doucement.

_\- Stiles ?_

L'oiseau reprend son pincement et lève ses yeux vers le jeune homme, toute son attention braqué sur lui.

_\- Je dois te dire… ce n'est pas nouveau pour nous les transformations… c'est compliqué._

Le loup inspire calmement.

_\- Ou pas. Nous sommes des loup-garous. Moi et ma famille… on est des monstres._

Stiles volette bruyamment, mordille deux fois la peau à sa portée dans un "non" tonitruant. Seulement, le lycan pense qu'il ne le croit pas alors doucement, il caresse la tête pleine de plumes.

_\- Je t'assure, nous sommes des loup-garous._

Derek se transforme à moitié, ses ongles poussent, percent la peau et du bout de sa griffes gratte la peau fine du moineau. Des crocs apparaissent lentement entre ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux luisent d'un mordorée chaleureux, ses sourcils disparaissent dans le néant et des poils drus encadrent son visage.

_\- Tu vois. Je suis un loup-garou ! Nous sommes des monstres._

Stiles pépie de colère, pince encore une fois un "non" vigoureux et furieux. Son humeur le fait frémir, ses ailes bruissent, ondulent de plus en plus, des plumes s'échappent et chutent sur le sol.

_\- Stiles !_

Le lycan le prend délicatement dans ses grandes mains, le minuscule animal émet une chaleur incandescente, sa peau frissonne et les yeux roulent dans ses orbites, ses ailes battent pour s'éloigner rapidement des mains de Derek.

_\- Stiles !_

Il panique complètement, sa transformation oubliée.

_\- Maman !_

Stiles sent ses os craquer, se déformer, loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'on pourrait le penser, c'est juste une sensation de chaleur rassurante. Comme si c'était juste, absolument normal. Ses plumes tombent et s'embrasent, relâchant une fumée légèrement dorée.

Cette fois, Derek ouvre grand les yeux, le rouge s'étalant sur ses joues, la bouche béante d'étonnement.

Tout va absolument bien se passer, ne regarde pas trop attentivement vers le bas et surtout reste focalisé sur ses yeux. Tu peux le faire.

Devant son regard ébaubis, le jeune homme s'est retransformé, totalement nu, le corps tremblant et de la sueur gelée, goûte le long de sa mâchoire, de ses bras fin, finement musclés ou même de ses chevilles adorables. Il a une subite envie de les mordiller à pleine dent.

Deux orbes whisky se braquent dans ceux du lycan dont les oreilles ont prit une teinte cramoisie adorable.

_\- Der.. derek ?_

Stiles soupir de soulagement, il déplie ses longs membres graciles, inconscient de sa nudité, un sourire immense dévore ses joues, creuse des fossettes et met en valeur ses pépites brunes.

_\- Oh putain ! C'est vraiment trop génial ! Je pensais que plus jamais j'entendrais ma magnifique voix ! Tu ne sais pas à quels points c'est perturbant quand ton débit de parole est ta plus grande réputation ! J'veux dire… je suis déjà un nerd avec une réputation qui frôle le sous-sol, uniquement parce que mon père est Shérif. Tu sais… mieux vaut éviter d'être pote avec lui parce qu'il pourrait tout dire à son Père. Et puis… je suis hyperactif et…_

Ses mains claquent sur ses cuisses nues et le bruit étrange le fige, une expression prend vie sur son visage qui passe d'un blanc laiteux à un gris cendre étonnant.

_\- Derek. Derek dis-moi que je suis habillé !_

_\- Absolument pas. Jolies fesses, rebondies à souhait, je comprend que tu ai envie d'y plonger tes crocs Der'_

_\- Laura !_

Derek rougis instantanément, le visage, la nuque et même les mains. Précipitamment, il ôte son t-shirt plein de sueur pour le mettre à Stiles. L'habit est assez long pour le couvrir jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le loup grogne de satisfaction, ce qui fait sursauté Stiles qui braque ses yeux whisky aux éclats de noisettes sur lui. Les joues de l'oiseau métamorphe sont adorablement rosies d'embarras.

_\- Je suppose qu'on n'aura pas besoin de la cage._

_\- Comme tu le vois. Tu peux nous laissez s'il te plaît Laura ?_

_\- Je suis aussi un loup-garou, j'entendrais ce que tu diras à mon abrutis de frère._

_\- Je précise donc : Laura peux-tu nous laissez une illusion d'intimité s'il te plaît ?_

_\- Sarcasme. J'adore ça. Bienvenu dans la famille Stilinski !_

Et Laura s'en va en fermant la porte, royale et gloussant doucement. C'était légèrement effrayant, où était passé la Reine des Glaces du lycée ?

_\- Elle aime t'asticoter, hein ?_

_\- Tout le temps, à croire que sa mission dans la vie, c'est me foutre la honte._

Stiles sourit doucement, les doigts agrippés au t-shirt.

_\- C'est à ça que sert les grandes sœurs, bon l'histoire de me manger les fesses, c'est flippant… donc ta sœur t'aime même si elle est flippante ? Euh… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… si ? Non ? J'sais plus. Désolé. J'peux m'assoir ?_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, j'ai compris l'essentiel. Fais comme chez toi._

L'hyperactif sourit doucement, son regard se perd un peu partout, tombe sur les rangés de livres, tellement nombreux, si vieux également qu'il avait peur qu'un simple toucher les transforme en poussière. Stiles, incommensurable curieux, souhaiterais avoir le temps d'en feuilleter un ou deux, mais, ce n'est pas le moment. Une prochaine fois, sans doute. Il était enfin dans le Saint des Saints de la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Une famille illustre, riche et incroyablement discrète, sans parler de son énorme béguin pour Derek. Une inclinaison qui avait commencé le jour de sa rentrée au collège, de deux ans son aîné, leurs regards s'étaient croisé, brièvement, lors d'un intercours. Le temps avait oser ralentir, marquant au fer rouge cette rencontre dans le cœur de l'humain, plus totalement humain. Ce souvenir était aussi frais, parfait que le premier jour, aucun détail n'était aux abonnés absents, juste sublimé par le temps, poli minutieusement à force d'être visionné.

C'était un Mardi, le temps étaient incroyablement beau, chaud pour un début de printemps et surtout, parfait pour la rencontre de sa vie. Derek, les muscles en formation sous son maillot de basket, serrait entre ses bras une brune fluette qui le regardait les illuminées d'amour, ses lèvres bombées et humides de baisers échangés. Ses yeux avaient fait la connaissance de deux orbes aux couleurs changeantes, pendant de longues minutes qui parurent des heures, des siècles pour son cerveau hyperactif. Stiles s'était extasié sur les prunelles envoûtantes, sur les fesses musclées et bombées caressées par un jean's qui épousait à merveille ces formes appétissantes. Il n'avait eu de cesse depuis, de le chercher à l'école, se gorgeant toujours plus de Derek. Presque une obsession, teinté de défaitisme puisque jamais Derek Hale ne se retournerait vers un Geek hyperactif comme lui.

Le loup-garou, alors que l'hyperactif est perdu dans ses pensés, se rapproche de quelques pas, sa main se tend vers Stiles mais, à la dernière minute se rétracte.

_\- Hum…_

_\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi._

Derek fronce les sourcils, étonné par cette déclaration.

Mais surtout, a propos de quoi ?

Du fait qu'il ai le béguin -un béguin monumentale soit dit en passant, du genre de la taille de la plus haute montagne et aussi profond que la fosse des Mariannes- pour lui ? Il pouvait comprendre, ça ressemblait plus a une obsession qu'autre chose et Stiles était clairement trop bien pour lui. Un corps sublime, tout en ligne et muscles discret, des grains de beautés qui ne demande qu'à être révéré jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Des yeux envoûtant, un sourire éblouissant qui fait pâlir le soleil avec un esprit à la hauteur de sa magnificence. Même ses maladresses sont séduisantes.

_\- Sur quoi ?_

A sa grande honte, sa voix transpire l'agressivité, bien malgré lui. Il est juste sur la défensive, pas très à l'aise avec les mots ou pire, avec l'expression de ses sentiments les plus profond. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était incapable de faire le premier pas vers Stiles. L'hyperactif l'intimide, fait ressortir toutes ses techniques de défenses et tel un animal blessé, il mordait.

Stiles regarde attentivement le lycan, il y a encore quelque heures, il aurait peut-être pris cette réponse comme de la colère, un "ça te regarde pas" grossier, typiquement Derek Hale. Mais, ça ressemble plus à une réaction protectrice, Derek est mal à l'aise et sa réponse instinctive est la défense, juste au cas où.

_\- Sur la façon de te définir. Tu m'as affirmer que tu étais un loup-garou, donc un monstre. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi !_

_\- Pourtant, tu m'as vu me transformer._

Stiles soupire en secouant la tête, il tente de faire abstraction de sa quasi nudité. Ce qui est un peu difficile quand l'objet de ses fantasmes est à porté de main, aussi honnête qui peut l'être et, de manière étrangement séduisante, sur la défensive. Sa vie était un magnifique bordel.

_\- Derek, je viens de me transformé en oiseau ! Et je ne me qualifie pas de monstre pour autant. Tu as plus de poil que la moyenne et alors ? Ca ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Mon père est Sheriff, j'ai une curiosité maladive, je peux t'assurer que les véritables monstres ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit !_

_\- Je…_

_\- Derek… je sais ce que je dis. Un monstre ne se pliera pas en quatre pour que sa petite sœur puisse aller au festival de Coachella cet été. Je sais que tu as travaillé d'arrache pied dans la ferme de Monsieur Matthews. Un monstre n'accepterais pas de suivre sa grande sœur au cinéma pour regarder le dernier Disney, pour qu'elle puisse affirmer que la seule raison pour laquelle, elle regarde ces films c'est pour t'accompagner puisque tu adores tellement ça. Ou encore, un monstre n'accompagnerait pas sa grand-mère au Marché Bio tous les Dimanche. Ce qui est incroyablement adorable de ta part. Tu as l'air d'être trop beau pour être vrai._

Derek rougis une nouvelle fois sous le regard appréciateur de Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait cette réaction, un gars aussi incroyable qui rougit des oreilles, des mains et il était curieux de savoir jusqu'où allait cette teinte si particulière sur ce corps d'éphèbe. C'était tellement adorable.

Le loup toussote embarrassé.

_\- Comment… qu'est-ce que ?_

_\- Ben… peut-être que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un crush, genre énorme ! J'veux dire, j'avais complètement abandonné l'idée qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec toi. Après tout, tu es toi et je suis moi, hyperactif, maladroit, je t'ai renversé deux fois mon plateau sur les genoux, bordel ! Je suis trop nerveux, je me mêle de tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais de moi ? C'est assez embarrassant mais quand j'ai quelqu'un dans la peau, j'ai tendance à ressembler à un Stalker, demande à Scott, il en a marre que je parle sans arrêt de toi ! Soit reconnaissant que je n'ai pas une âme de poète, sinon, il y aurait d'embarrassant carnet avec des milliers de lignes parlant de ta perfection et de pourquoi je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que toi._

Derek porte ses doigts à sa bouche pour cacher l'énorme sourire qui étire sa bouche, conquis par son compagnon. Il faudrait qu'un jour, il lui parle de ses carnets à dessins remplis de clone de l'hyperactif, mais, pas tout de suite.

_\- Je… je te trouve adorable. Je savais que je te rendais nerveux, je voulais détendre l'atmosphère, trouver quelque chose de spirituel à dire mais…_

Le lycan se tait incapable d'en dire plus et Stiles le regarde, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_\- Mais je t'intimidais ?_

_\- Putain, ouais._

Derek expire sa réponse, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle, les épaules basses et le cœur dans le fond de sa gorge.

_\- Incroyable._ Murmure Stiles, subjugué par la signification de cet aveux. _Derek Hale, tu es magnifique et je ne parle pas uniquement de ton physique._

_\- Est-ce que tu voudrais…_

_\- STILES !_

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur le Shérif Stilinski, les yeux fous d'inquiétude, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille.

_\- Tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à…_

_\- Papa… papa, tout va bien d'accord ? Calme-toi. Je vais bien, Derek m'as dit qu'il était un loup-garou, je suppose donc que je suis un quelque chose garou, même si, merde je suis un putain de piaf quoi !_

John Stilinski regarde le fils de son amie, reconnaissant qu'il ait été là pour aider et calmer la prunelle de ses yeux. Le plus beau présent que sa défunte épouse lui a laissé, sa douce Olivia.

_\- Merci Derek._

_\- Je vous en prie Shérif._

_\- Papa, si tu m'expliquais ? Parce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle je me transforme en oiseau, non ?_

_\- Je… très bien._

John inspire, il n'y aura jamais de bon moment pour ce genre d'aveux, il est temps pour lui d'être totalement honnête. Il s'installe en face des deux garçons, le dos bien droit, il prend le temps de prendre en compte, la façon dont Derek est assis près de son fils, un regard attentif braqué sur ce dernier, amoureux. Bien, il semblerait que l'amour de Stiles pour Derek soit réciproque et il en était heureux.

Talia se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention des trois hommes, un sourire doux sur le visage.

_\- John, je te laisse t'expliquer. Je vais préparer des encas et des boissons._

_\- D'accord. Par où commencer ?_

La porte se ferme dans un suintement discret.

_\- Le début peut-être P'pa ? Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, parce que je suis un peu à moitié nu et même si je suis habitué aux vestiaires communs, être si peu habillé devant mon futur petit ami, qui est actuellement torse nu, est absolument gênant. Et avant que tu n'arrives comme une balle de fusil, il allait me demander quelque chose. Très mauvais timing P'pa !_

John ricane alors que Derek tente de se faire le plus petit possible. Comme si c'était possible avec sa carrure.

_\- Vraiment ? J'en suis navré, que voulais-tu demandé à mon fils, Derek ?_

_\- Heu…_

_\- PAPA !_

_\- Je voulais savoir, s'il accepterait de sortir avec moi ? Un rendez-vous, le premier, pour un cinéma. Et dîner aussi._

_\- Vraiment ?_

Derek aurait pu se sentir vexé par la question, mais, tout ce qu'il ressent de Stiles, c'est de la joie incrédule, de l'excitation aussi. Avec un courage qu'il n'a pas vraiment et malgré le spectateur, Derek attrape la main de l'hyperactif et le regard dans les yeux, s'y noyant avec félicité.

_\- Oui. Vraiment Stiles, j'aimerais avoir un rendez-vous avec toi._

Stiles s'agite sur le canapé, les joues rouges, d'un geste qu'il espère discret, il étire le tee-shirt sur ses genoux pour éviter que son père et Derek, voit son évident émoi.

Le loup ne peux retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que l'odeur épicée de l'excitation de l'hyperactif vient chatouiller ses narines, son loup gémis de plaisir, s'enroule comblé de l'avenir rayonnant qui est à portée de patte. Taquin, il ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer à l'oreille de Stiles, sa voix légèrement rauque.

_\- Tu sais, nous avons également un meilleur odorat._

Stiles couine, la bouche sèche alors qu'il fusille du regard le lycan alors que ce dernier sourit.

_\- Stupide Lapin !_

Derek grogne, prend son air le plus féroce, il approche sa bouche de celle de l'hyperactif alors que ce dernier retient son souffle, seulement au lieu d'écraser sa bouche contre la sienne, il plonge dans son cou et mordille ludiquement la jugulaire qui palpite, sous les gloussements et les soupirs de Stiles.

_\- Les garçons._

Le loup s'écarte vivement, rougissant. Pris par l'aura, l'odeur de Stiles, il avait complètement oublié la présence du Shérif. Le fils, lui, rigole doucement, heureux de la tournure des événements.

_\- Pardon Monsieur._

_\- Ce n'est rien fils, je comprend. Juste, si vous pouviez attendre pour les démonstrations d'affection ? J'ai des choses à dire à Stiles avant._

_\- Désolé Papa, je t'écoute._

_\- Bien. Avant toute chose, ce n'est pas moi qui me transforme en oiseau-garou. C'était ta mère, tu fais partie d'une sous-espèce, que les rares initiés appelle "les protecteurs". C'est un mot valise pour dire, que t'avoir dans un clan ou une meute, signifie le Jackpot, donc, convoité par beaucoup, d'où le secret. Protecteur, ne fait pas référence aux combats, mais, à ce que tu apportes. Prospérité, santé, chance, victoire des combats… comme une bénédiction éternelle, si tu préfères. Un protecteur, à une vision plus puissante et lointaine qu'un lycan et dans une certaine mesure, tu peux commander le vent et d'autre petite chose._

Le Shérif fais une pause, prend le temps de reprendre sa respiration alors que Stiles l'écoute mortellement sérieux. Mais surtout silencieux. La main de son fils est posé sur la cuisse de Derek, qui lui encadre ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

_\- J'ai rencontré ta mère lors d'un Spring Break, elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le nid normalement, mais, avec son ami d'enfance, ils ont fait le mur. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, nous sommes tombés amoureux. Un crime pour le nid de ta mère. Vois-tu, sa race, ta race, ne s'accouple qu'une fois dans leur vie, à l'instar des Inséparables, quand tu tombes réellement amoureux, c'est une seule et unique fois. Mais, il y avait une raison pour laquelle ta mère n'avait pas le droit de quitter le nid, en tant que rareté, un enfant par couple uniquement, elle était un échange d'une valeur inestimable pour eux. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on ne t'a jamais parler d'eux avant. Tu es le fruit d'une protectrice et d'un humain, tu avais la possibilité d'en devenir un lors de ta puberté, ce qui aurait pu inciter les membres du nid à te récupérer coûte que coûte. D'ailleurs, ton hyperactivité à peut-être ralenti le déclenchement de ta première transformation, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura peut-être des choses qui différera des capacités que ta mère avait. Elle as écrit dans un carnet des instructions, des aides, des conseils pour t'aider avec tes transformations. Mais, fais attention à toi, sous forme d'oiseau, tu es fragile._

_\- Je…_

_\- J'ai autre chose pour toi, Stiles._

_\- Quoi ?_

Le Shérif sort de sa poche une petite fiole en verre contenant une magnifique plume noire avec des reflets d'un bleu nuit envoûtant.

_\- C'est l'une des plumes de ta mère. Elle souhaitait que tu en ai une._

_\- Comment ? Mes plumes se sont désintégrées quand je me suis retransformé._

_\- Données librement, elles restent intactes. Elles sont recherchées et très utiles pour de nombreuses potions. Elles peuvent guérir n'importe quelles maladies, créer la pierre philosophale… que sais-je encore._

_\- Mais… Maman, pourquoi elle..._

La voix de l'hyperactif se noue, incapable de poursuivre sa question.

_\- Parce que ses propres plumes ne fonctionnaient pas sur elle. C'est une particularité, des protecteurs, centrés sur les autres, plutôt que sur eux._

_\- Et le nid de maman ? Ses parents ?_

_\- Ils… fils, ils ont refusé. Pour eux, c'était un juste retour des choses, une punition divine._

_\- Bande de connard._

_\- C'est ce qu'ils sont, fiston._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ?_

_\- Comment dire à mon fils que ses grands-parents maternelles avaient eu la possibilité de sauver leur fille mais qu'ils ont préféré la laisser mourir pour avoir osé épouser un humain ?_

_\- Putain. C'est difficile à avaler, en tant que parents, tu devrais aimer tes enfants qu'importe le chemin qu'ils prennent. Tu es bien meilleur qu'eux papa ! Sur tous les plans, je n'ai aucun intérêt à connaître des gens pareils._

_\- Merci fiston._

Le Shérif offre un sourire tremblant à son fils, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu dire la vérité, montrer à quel point son Olivia était extraordinaire.

_\- Je voulais également attendre que tu soit prêt, que tu puisses comprendre les enjeux quand tu voudras en savoir plus sur ce que tu es. Surtout si tu regarde sur internet, des mots clefs pourraient attirer leurs attentions._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais d'abord lire le journal de maman et on en rediscutera, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu connais aussi bien les Hale ?_

Derek joue avec la peau sous ses doigts, se perd dans la lisière entre les cheveux et la nuque, extatique de pouvoir le toucher, sentir sa peau frémir, entendre de son ouïe surdéveloppée les poils se redresser, accompagné des accrocs dans les battements du cœur de l'hyperactif, qui finit par prendre l'allure d'un galop frénétique. Tout en Stiles est une distraction délicieuse.

_\- Lorsque ta mère est tombé malade, mon Olivia, m'a parlé de l'émissaire de la meute Hale, des autres créatures présentent dans ma ville et de Talia Hale qu'elle voyait tous les mois en tant qu'amie. Elle s'est liée à la meute régente de Beacon Hills, par besoin en temps que Protectrice mais aussi parce qu'ainsi, elle nous protégeait. Elle ne m'en a parler uniquement après le diagnostique, pas avant, elle était comme toi, fils, elle voulait nous protéger, moins on en savait et mieux s'était. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, fils. Olivia serait tellement fière de toi._

_\- Papa._

Stiles se relève rapidement pour prendre son père dans ses bras, les larmes au bord des yeux.

_\- Elle me manque aussi Papa. Je ne ferais pas de recherche sur internet, je me contenterais du livre de maman, hors de question que je rencontre un jour ces monstres._

L'hyperactif se redresse, se tourne vers Derek en souriant.

_\- Tu vois ? Ca se sont des monstres, rien à voir avec toi._

Le sourire qu'il obtint en retour, fît mourir un peu plus son cœur, déjà agonisant d'amour, une overdose massive. Cet homme sera sa perte, mais, quelle belle façon de mourir.

* * *

Voilà.

J'espère que cela vous a plût, je n'ai rien contre une petite reviews, c'est toujours plaisant d'en lire.

TenshinNeko.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note__ :_Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Avant toute réclamation, ceci est le dernier chapitre, il n'y aura pas de suite.

* * *

**chapitre 2**

Stiles ajuste son sac à dos sur ses épaules, le cœur battant la chamade.

Aujourd'hui, de façon symbolique, et peut-être de manière idiote aussi, il allait passer les portes de son lycée, alors, qu'il était maintenant totalement différent de vendredi dernier. _En mieux_. Il était meilleur et plus complet qu'il pensait l'être jusque là, conscient de l'héritage incroyable que lui avait légué sa mère.

Après être resté une heure de plus chez les Hale avec son père, ils étaient rentrés chez eux, Stiles avec le numéros de portable de Derek et son paternel soulagé d'avoir enfin dit la vérité à son fils. L'hyperactif a passé le reste de week-end à jongler entre la lecture du carnet de sa mère, les nombreux sms échangés avec un loup-garou ultra sexy et un ou deux appels. Ils avaient appris un peu plus à se connaître, partager des anecdotes, des souvenirs honteux, comme la fois, lors d'un pari avec Scott, il avait mangé un verre de terre et qu'il avait osé citer Simba, "un peu gluant mais appétissant.", il avait eu l'euphorie d'entendre le rire sans fin de Derek. Le son avait envoyé des ondes de plaisirs, jusqu'aux creux des reins, sa respiration eu des accrocs et ça avait eu le don de stopper le lycan, la tension s'était faite palpable. C'était un week-end extraordinaire, le meilleur depuis des années. Stiles avait hâte d'avoir leur premier rendez-vous, pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser comme des affamés. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagner le Jackpot, ce qui était le cas pour le coup, il allait sortir avec Derek Hale, il était un putain de Protecteur, le Surnaturel existait et Derek Hale était fou de lui. Oui, il se répète mais merde, sa vie était extraordinaire.

_\- Stiles !_

L'hyperactif se retourne, surpris par cet appel tonitruant. Plusieurs têtes se tournent vers lui, il rentre la tête dans les épaules mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention de ses camarades de classe. Un jeune homme à la mâchoire de travers fend la foule, le regard déterminé et le sourire aux lèvres.

_\- Hey Scotty ! Un problème ?_

_\- Un problème ? On devait réviser hier, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu ?_

_\- Je… merde, désolé Bro' ! J'ai complètement oublié._

Trop pris par les événements survenus dernièrement et par Derek Hale, avec qui il flirtait bordel, il avait totalement oublié les révisions qu'il devait faire avec Scott, plus pour ce dernier que pour lui, au vue des résultats catastrophiques de son presque frère. Seulement, il n'avait reçu aucun messages ou appel de Scott, râlant sur son absence.

_\- Attends… tu n'essaies pas de me rouler dans la farine, par hasard ?_

_\- Non. Pourquoi tu penses ça voyons ?_

Scotty n'a jamais été un bon menteur, ses yeux regardent partout sauf sur lui, ses mains se tordent l'une contre l'autre douloureusement.

_\- Tu mens Scotty, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, tu as oublié ! Quand est-ce que tu t'en ais souvenu ?_

_\- Merde. Tu me connais trop bien. Je n'y ai pensé qu'en te voyant en fait… Mais tu comprends Allison est venue me faire une surprise, ça fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et… Mais, tu aurais dû m'appeler normalement, pour râler et tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi ?_

_\- D'accord, va falloir qu'on trouve un moment pour parler de tes priorités mais avant j'aurais des choses à te dire, mais, pas tout de suite, pas ici. Mais crois-moi, la vie est ultra belle._

Stiles glousse sous le regard éberlué de son meilleur ami, il ouvre son casier pour prendre ses affaires de la matinée et en refermant, il a le malheur de croiser les yeux larmoyant de Scott, une arme de destruction massive pour ceux qui n'ont pas un cœur de pierre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Stiles, la culpabilité s'empare de son pauvre petit cœur.

_\- C'est pas juste Bro'. Je t'en parlerais promis, là on a cours et Harris me déteste bien assez._

_\- Mais, d'habitude tu me dis tout, tout de suite, je pensais…_

_\- Et je vais tout te dire, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ?_

_\- Okay, quoique ce soit, je te soutiendrais, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Bien sur que je le sais, je t'aime aussi mon Scotty !_

_\- Maintenant que vous nous avons été témoin de cette horrible, dégoulinante et écœurante bromance qui vous uni à Monsieur McCall, vous pourriez peut-être aller vous asseoir, en silence, pour que je puisse commencer mon cours, Monsieur Stilinski._

Le sang de Stiles se fige. Il fallait évidemment que ce professeur horrible arrive pile a ce moment. C'est sous les rires de ses camarades qu'il s'installe à sa table suivis de près par Scott, les épaules voûtés et le rouge aux joues. Stiles marmonne.

_\- Depuis quand Harris connaît le terme Bromance ?_

Après une matinée interminable et un intercours où il n'avait croisé aucun Hale, il avait espéré au moins voir de loin Derek, mais, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ça avait eu le don de plomber son moral. Et le voilà qui poireaute tranquillement dans la file d'attente du self, seul, alors, que Scott donnait la becquée à son Allison. Parce qu'évidemment au lieu de l'attendre, son meilleur ami était parti rejoindre sa chère et tendre, pour qu'ils puissent manger ensembles. Ce n'est pas comme si, Madame n'avait pas d'amis, loin de là. Miss Argent traînait avec le trio populaire, Martin, Whittemore et Mahealani, ces trois-là ne pouvaient absolument pas le voir en peinture. Bon, Danny aimait tout le monde, mais, ne supportait pas les nombreuses questions qui sortait de sa bouche, comme si c'était sa faute s'il était hyperactif. Il gérait au mieux avec les cartes que le destin avait bien voulu lui donner. Lydia le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte nuisible, ce n'est jamais bon pour l'ego, quand à Jackson… Jackson était clairement un connard imbu de lui-même avec un grand désir d'être parfait en tout point, trop de pression, trop d'attente et donc, très grosse frustration. Et malheureusement, ce trio était actuellement aux côtés de la guimauve écœurante qu'était le Scallison. Oui, parce qu'ils s'étaient donné un stupide surnom, liant leur deux prénom, comme le couple mignon qu'ils étaient.

Donc, il se retrouve avec un plateau rempli de nourriture, plus ou moins identifiable à chercher une place libre malgré les gestes répétés de Scott pour l'inviter près de lui. Au moins, il a levé la tête assez longtemps pour le remarquer. Soudain des mains attrapent son plateau, l'éloignant de son propriétaire alors peut-être qu'il ne va pas manger l'espèce de viande reconstituée mais les rares haricots qui ne baignent pas dans l'huile, lui font clairement de l'œil. Sans parler de la salade avec l'œuf dur, le fromage et ce yaourt au chocolat délicieux merci bien.

_\- Hey ! C'est à moi, ça !_

_\- Je sais._

Oh.

_Oh ! _

_Derek._

_Bonjour adorable homme sexy._

Stiles fond complètement face au micro sourire qui laisse apparaître les adorables dents de lapin du Lycan. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué malgré les nombreux messages et les appels.

_\- Derek._

_\- Bonjour, Stiles. Tu manges avec nous ?_

L'hyperactif hoche vivement la tête alors qu'il murmure un taquin "mon lapin" que seul un loup peut entendre, avec délice et taquinerie, il peut voir les oreilles de Derek rougir alors qu'il lui tourne le dos.

Stiles s'installe au côté de Derek, Laura en face de lui, Cora près d'elle. Les filles lui offrent un sourire éblouissant, ravie de l'avoir à leur table. Tout heureux, le Protecteur ne remarque pas le silence qui s'est abattu dans la salle.

_\- Bonjour. Vous allez bien ?_

_\- Nous nous portons à merveille, Stiles. Mon petit doigts m'a dit que tu t'étais fait remarquer par Harris._

_\- Tu as juste les oreilles qui traînent, Laura. Je n'y peux rien s'il a écouté notre conversation avec Scott. Il n'était pas obligé de m'afficher ainsi. Et puis sérieusement, ce n'est pas choquant qu'il connaisse le terme Bromance ? C'est le truc le plus hallucinant que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie !_

Cora et Laura explosent de rire, leur corps tressautant et leur tête rejetée en arrière, on dirait presque qu'elles hurlent à la lune, positionnées ainsi. Derek, plus discret, cache un gloussement avec sa main, ses yeux rieurs braqués sur Stiles, un sourire relevé. Offusqué, l'hyperactif grommelle.

-_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?_

_\- Tu t'extasies sur le vocabulaire du prof après ce que tu as appris ce week-end, Birdy ?_

_\- Birdy ?_

Une rougeur malvenue et incroyablement embarrassante colore ses joues, les filles pépies d'amusement. Derek a de la chance d'être aussi séduisant, parce qu'il n'est vraiment pas doué avec les surnoms.

_\- Derek donne des surnoms à son chéri. Chantonne Cora._

_\- J'te pari que dans une semaine, ils n'utiliseront que des surnoms et qu'ils seront aussi écœurants que le couple McCall/Argent._

_\- Hey !_

Un sourire carnassier orne les fines lèvres de Cora, qui sert la main de sa grande sœur.

_\- Tenu, j'te pari qu'ils seront aussi populaire que Martin et Whittemore, avec un brin d'exhibitionnisme, ils se tournent autour depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils risquent d'avoir du mal à se contenir. Et puis, tu les as bien regarder ? Stiles est sexy._

_\- Dites, ça vous dérange qu'on soit là ?_

_\- Absolument pas, tu veux parier ?_

Stiles ne peux que rigoler, face aux deux femmes, attendris et conquis également par leur personnalité, totalement différente de ce qu'il pensait. A ses côtés, Derek gigote mal à l'aise.

_\- Parier sur mon propre couple ? Nope. De plus, on fait ça dans les règles de l'art. Minimum 3 rendez-vous avant d'être considéré comme un couple. On se tourne autour depuis assez longtemps, comme tu l'as si bien dit Cora, on ne va pas brûler les étapes._

_\- Et tu es d'accord avec ça, Derek ?_

_\- Oui. Je veux faire les choses bien, Stiles le mérite._

_\- Ooh. Comme c'est mignon, frangin. Tu es un romantique._

_\- Tu en doutais Laura ?_

_\- Étrangement, non._

Émerveillé par l'échange entre Derek et sa sœur, Stiles pose la tête sur l'épaule de son loup en soupirant de bien-être.

_\- J'aime beaucoup cette attention. Ça me donne l'impression d'être spécial, c'est agréable._

_\- Parce que tu l'es. Pour demain soir, mon père me prête la Camaro, on révisera, fera nos devoirs et après je t'emmène dîner, puis, un game center. Si tu veux._

_\- Du moment, que c'est en ta compagnie. Pas de cinéma, demain ?_

_\- Une prochaine fois, en week-end ?_

_\- D'accord. Pour le second rendez-vous, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un repas fait maison et suivis d'un film ou d'une série ? Chez moi, rien que nous deux, sans témoin ?_

Derek s'étouffe à moitié avec son désert alors que Laura et Cora ricane.

_\- Stiles, quelle proposition indécente, si je m'y attendais !_

_\- Ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas…_

_\- Laura. Je serais ravi de goûter à ta cuisine, ton père n'arrête pas de vanter tes mérites._

_\- Pas de pression. Du tout._

Derek se penche pour embrasser la joue parcourue d'adorable grain de beauté.

_\- Aucune pression Stiles. Tout se passera bien, j'ai hâte de pouvoir t'embrasser sur le pas de ta porte._

Cora et Laura s'étouffent à moitié, l'une avec son yaourt, dont un peu de substance atterrit sur le plateau de Stiles et l'autre avec de l'eau, qui ressort un peu de son nez. Dégueux.

_\- Putain ! Vous allez être un mix des deux couples, horrible !_

Une silhouette attire l'œil de Stiles, Scott vient de quitter le self, non sans un dernier regard vers lui. Une onde d'amour le traverse, parce que dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, il y avait de l'inquiétude mais aussi une immense joie pour lui. Dans le ton de la confidence, la voix basse et légèrement incertaine, Stiles murmure pour les loups.

_\- Je vais lui dire ?_

_\- Pardon ?_

Demande Laura alors que Cora et Derek s'interroge du regard, ne comprenant pas le changement de sujet de Stiles.

-_ Scott. Je vais lui dire ce que je suis. Je n'ai jamais eu de secret pour lui et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencé. Il savait avant mon père que je préférais les mecs, il l'a su avant moi que j'était tombé amoureux de toi, Derek. J'ai besoin de lui dire, parce que Scott et Moi, c'est un tout._

Silencieusement les Hale se regardent, puis, acquiesce. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Laura qui prenne la parole mais c'est Derek le Magnifique qui prend la parole. Serein.

_\- Je m'en doutais. Pendant le dîner de la meute, Dimanche, j'en ai parlé, ainsi qu'à Chris. Allison doit aussi être mise dans la confidence et son père fait traîner les choses, alors, qu'elle doit être formée. Est-ce que tu pourrais attendre la fin de semaine, Dimanche ? On comptait invité le couple à se joindre à nous, pour le repas. Ainsi nous leur dirons, ton père ne pourras plus refuser une de nos invitations et tu ne sera pas seul à le lui dire. Et ton ami, n'aura pas à mentir à sa copine._

_\- Oh putain !_

Spontanément, Stiles attrape les joues de Derek et l'embrasse, juste des lèvres qui s'entrechoc, trop fugace pour laisser une empreinte vibrante, mais un fantôme, d'une étreinte éphémère, d'une douceur irréelle. Un merci qui doit être appuyé pour montrer sa valeur, qui a besoin d'un contact pour être exprimer.

_\- Merci. Tu es le meilleur Derek ! Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète._

Le lycan rougi de plaisir et d'embarras, un sourire épanoui sur ses lèvres incandescentes.

_\- De rien. On est deux à être chanceux._

En face d'eux, les jeunes femmes font semblant de vomir.

La semaine avait été épique.

La popularité de Stiles avait dépassé la stratosphère alors qu'il s'était retrouvé à déjeuner avec les triplettes de l'enfer, du Scallison sucrée jusqu'à l'overdose et des Hale. Des gens l'avait abordé comme s'il se connaissait depuis des années, ce qui était le cas d'une certaine manière, mais, ils le considérait la plupart du temps comme un chewing-gum usagé collé à leurs nouvelles, mirifiques chaussures trop chères pour des adolescents qui ne connaissent rien à la valeur de l'argent. Certains lui avaient même demandé, droit dans les yeux, comment un Nerd comme lui, avait réussi à avoir Derek Hale, comme s'il était un putain de trophée à mettre sur le mur de son tableau de chasse. _Hugh._

Leur premier rendez-vous avait été génial, extraordinaire et ultra frustrant pour ses hormones adolescentes qui auraient clairement adorés peloter son loup pendant des heures, voir des siècles. Derek les avaient emmené dans un petit Diner qui faisait dorer et croustiller d'excellentes Curly Fries et des Hamburgers indécemment délicieux, aux ingrédients traçables. Le lycan lui avait expliqué que le propriétaire était un être surnaturel, avec des papilles ultra développées, un peu plus que les loup-garous et qu'il avait décidé de mettre un point d'honneur à ce que la nourriture soit la meilleur possible. L'hyperactif n'avait jamais oser passer les portes de ce petit restaurant, en grande partie à cause de l'aspect générale de l'extérieur du bâtiment. La devanture donnait l'impression d'être un repère de junkie, avec un problème d'hygiène à quatre pattes, du genre rongeur. Seulement une fois le pas franchis, l'endroit était d'une propreté exemplaire, les plats à damner un saint. Il semblerait que pour garder le secret et faire en sorte que seuls les surnaturels passent l'entrée, le patron devait feinté, ainsi, les créatures surnaturelles pouvaient manger tranquille sans avoir besoin de faire attention à leur comportement ou à ce qu'ils disent.

L'ambiance avait été calme, en même temps, ils étaient en pleine semaine, malheureusement, leur serveuse avait très peu de client, ce qui lui avait laissé la possibilité d'abuser du service à volonté des boissons pour les servir de manière frénétique, dès que l'un d'eux touchait à son verre, se penchant vers Derek pour lui mettre sous son museau sa poitrine opulente.

Ca avait eu le don d'énerver Stiles, qui avait peut-être embrassé, de manière lente et langoureuse, Derek au moment de payer l'addition, devant les rares clients et la serveuse qui poussa un bruit outré, entre le sanglot et le dégoût. Le visage de Derek, les yeux hagards, la bouche ouverte et l'expression rêveuse avait été flatteur et séduisant. Ce baiser avait été extraordinaire, vengeur et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait le droit de faire ça, l'embrasser en public, montrer à ces personne impoli que cet homme extraordinaire était à lui.

Après le dîner, ils se sont affronté au billard, au baby foot, que Stiles avait clairement dominé par contre le hockey sur plateau avait été l'intronisation de Derek en tant que grand gagnant. Ce jeu demandait des réflexes qu'un loup-garou avait surdéveloppé, ce que Stiles considérait comme de la triche, le loup l'avait embrassé au point qu'il en oublia jusqu'à son prénom. En gentleman, lorsque sa permission de minuit arriva à expiration, Derek l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil de la maison. Leurs lèvres s'étaient souhaités une bonne nuit avec une fièvre incandescente, leurs corps s'étaient serrer étroitement l'un contre l'autre et Stiles avait tester la solidité de sa porte, bloqué entre sa surface et le corps bouillant de son loup-garou sexy. C'est la lumière du perron prise d'un hoquet frénétique qui les avaient interrompu dans leurs échanges enflammés.

Une soirée parfaite pour une semaine parfaite. Il avait pris le temps d'informer Scott, qu'il lui dirait tout ce week-end sans entrer dans les détails, mais, il s'était retrouvé obligé de jurer sur la carte super rare de Mewtwo, ce qui équivalait presque à un serment inviolable. Son ami avait eu l'air satisfait parce qu'il avait presque couru au côté d'Allison, tout frétillant, quémandant un baiser horriblement baveux, qui avait eu le pouvoir de tirer un haut le cœur a son estomac pourtant en béton.

Les soirs en rentrant, il s'était entraîné à se transformer, sa mère dans son journal, expliquait qu'il était possible de muter en imaginant ses affaires dans une "armoire" métaphorique, ainsi, ses vêtements étaient intact et en changeant de nouveau, il serait vêtu, adieu nudité embarrassante. A chaque nouvelle transformation, c'était plus facile, plus rapide et à chaque fois extraordinaire, plein de chaleur et il sentait sa mère un court instant. Comme si, elle l'encourageait, l'enveloppait d'amour et de bonté. Bientôt, il tenterait de voler de ses propres petites ailes, mais, il voulait quelqu'un pour le réceptionner en cas de problème, il comptait en parler ce midi avec les lycans, une fois que le secret sera révélé. Dans un peu moins d'une heure, son meilleur ami allait être dans la confidence, il était excité et effrayé également, un mix qui ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son hyperactivité.

Son père souffle à ses côtés, la jambe de son fils tressaute de nervosité et ses lèvres sont grignotées par ses dents.

_\- Tout va bien se passer, calme-toi veux-tu ?_

_\- Mais… Et si Scott veux plus me parler ? Et s'il me traite de monstre ? Ou s'il pense que Derek est trop dangereux pour moi ? J'veux pas choisir entre l'homme que j'aime et mon frère, c'est pas humain comme choix ! Ou alors, imagine que Scott fait une bourde et en parle à quelqu'un d'autre ? Sa mère, Lydia ou PIRE JACKSON ! J'veux pas que Jackson soit au courant ! Ce mec est pire que les 10 plaies d'Egypte, l'Apocalypse et le Ragnarok réuni !_

_\- Stiles… tu connais Scott mieux que personne, quand il s'agit de secret, de véritable secrets j'entends, est-ce qu'il l'a dit ?_

_\- Je…_

_\- Réfléchis bien._

Le Shérif bifurque vers la forêt, presque arrivé au manoir Hale et Stiles prend une grande inspiration.

_\- Non. Il n'a jamais rien dit, même quand il se faisait gronder à ma place._

John rigole doucement alors qu'il se gare entre le S.U.V de Chris Argent et la Camaro de Dorian Hale.

_\- Tu vois, tu stresses pour rien. Et on parle de quelles bêtises jeune homme ?_

La portière s'ouvre vivement, son fils s'expulse comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte.

-_ STILES !_

_\- J'ai rien entendu papa !_

_\- Pti con. Marmonne le Shériff de manière affectueuse._

_\- J'ai entendu Papa !_

John rigole en secouant la tête, il avait un fils aussi impertinent que sa mère.

Stiles vole littéralement jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure imposante où un charmant jeune homme l'attends, les bras croisés sur son large torse musclé, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

_\- Mon lapin._

Avant que Derek ne puisse protester sur ce surnom, il se retrouve embarqué dans une agréable valse sensuelle, qui lui arrache un gémissement de bonheur et plaisir mêlés. Sentir la langue de Stiles jouer avec la sienne envoyait des ondes agréables le long de ses os, ses entrailles se liquéfiaient dans la chaleur infernale de leurs désirs réunis.

_\- Hum hum..._

L'hyperactif se détache de son magnifique petit-ami, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche gonflée d'amour.

_\- Bonjour Shérif._

_\- Derek. Fils, si tu as fini de lécher les amygdales de Derek, j'aimerais passer._

Stiles rougit furieusement, alors qu'il est entraîné par le lycan à l'intérieur du Manoir, son père sur les talons.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, où une partie de la famille Hale était présente, ainsi qu'Allison et Chris, au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Scott le dos droit et raide, incroyablement mal à l'aise, les yeux hagards se demandant se qu'il faisait là.

Les triplés jouaient aux cartes des 7 familles avec Cora et Laura, sur la table basse, assis en tailleur sur le tapis douillet plein de long poils. Les enfants trônaient fièrement sur des coussins moelleux d'un vert forêt profond. Les deux anciens de la famille, Mme Hale et Mr Weston, d'un âge respectable, disputaient une partie d'échec dans un coin du salon, là où la lumière naturelle irradiait leur table agréablement. Chris et Peter discutait ensemble dans l'un des deux canapés alors qu'Allison était assise dans un fauteuil, Scott derrière elle, une main près de la nuque de sa douce et tendre, mais, proche d'une sortie en cas de problème, juste derrière lui.

Stiles était secrètement fière de lui pour ça.

_\- Stiles mon pote !_

Le ton soulagé de Scott donne envie à Stiles de rire, mais, la situation et ce repas lui noue l'estomac, il a peur de perdre celui qu'il considère comme un frère.

-_ Je ne savais pas que tu venais._

_\- Surprise._

_\- Bonjour Scott, tu vas bien ?_

_\- Bonjour Shérif, très bien et vous ? Beaucoup de crime BH ?_

Pendant que le Shérif et Scott s'échange les banalités d'usage, Derek s'installe sur un second fauteuil, entraînant Stiles sur ses genoux, son visage s'échoue dans la longue et séduisante nuque parsemé de grain de beauté, inspirant l'odeur enivrante de l'hyperactif.

Le Protecteur s'agite en soupirant de bien-être, la bouche du lycan appuis contre sa jugulaire qui palpite et il penche la tête pour lui laisser le champs libre, les yeux fermés, les doigts tendrement enlacés à ceux de son petit-ami autour de sa taille.

Scott au loin fait semblant de vomir alors qu'Allison le frappe gentiment en disant, d'une voix mièvre, qu'ils sont _trop mignons_. Le Shérif détourne le regard, mal à l'aise, alors que Liam -l'un des triplés- grogne contre Cora, affirmant qu'elle triche et cette dernière se défend argumentant qu'il est juste un mauvais perdant.

C'est une ambiance bonne enfant que Talia accompagné de Dorian et de Brian, le père des triplés, frère de Dorian, les rejoints.

_\- Le dîner sera prêt dans 20 minutes. Les enfants, c'est la dernière partie._

_\- Mais Tata, j'veux ma revanche, Cora triche !_

_\- Après mangé si tu veux Liam, pas avant._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Liam ! Ta tante ta dis quelque chose, tu peux très bien attendre la fin du repas, le jeu ne va pas s'enfuir !_

_\- D'accord, papa._

Après cette intermède, un silence gênant les englobes, aucun membre de la meute ne veux faire le premier pas, quand à Chris, il semble bouder dans le giron de Peter.

Stiles soupire de dépit, il s'attendait à plus de courage de la part de ces adultes hors normes.

_\- Bien. Je vois que personne ne veux lancer le sujet, je vais le faire dans ce cas. Scotty, tu te souviens, je devais te dire quelque chose, plus tard rien que tout les deux ?_

Scott fait une adorable tête confuse.

_\- Oui. Mais, je suis au courant._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Ben oui. J'veux dire, tu n'es pas discret, tu es sur ses genoux bro' !_

_\- Quoi ? OH tu pensais… non ce n'est pas de ma mise en couple dont je voulais te parlé._

_\- Oh ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu dois m'avouer ?_

Derek resserre sa prise sur les doigts de Stiles, lui insufflant du courage, alors, que le corps de l'hyperactif est tendu comme un arc.

_\- Allison, ton père voulait attendre avant de te le dire, mais, je refuse d'avoir des secrets pour Scott, il était donc plus simple de vous mettre dans la confidence tous les deux, ainsi, Scotty-boy n'en n'aurait pas eu pour toi. C'est mon magnifique et adorable petit-ami qui en eu l'idée ! N'est-il pas merveilleux ?_

Derek grogne d'embarras alors qu'une partie de sa famille ricane. Sauf l'Alpha, qui semble légèrement agacé par la tournure lente de la révélation.

_\- Monsieur Stilinski, il faudrait peut-être penser à abréger, vous ne pensez pas ? Le repas est dans 20 minutes, pas 1 heure._

_\- Pardon._

_\- Va droit au but, Stiles._

_\- Okay. Monsieur Argent, vous ne voulez pas en parler à votre fille ?_

Chris regarde attentivement sa fille puis Stiles, il semble tendu et d'une certaine manière vulnérable, ce n'est clairement pas un adjectif qui vient naturellement quand on définit cet homme. Chris Argent est une homme de 35 ans, d'allure faussement inoffensif, vendeur d'armes, surentraîné et il avait des flingues partout chez lui. Stiles y avait été invité, il y a peu, la seul chose qu'il avait voulu faire et qu'il s'était appliqué _à ne pas faire_, c'était de vérifier les numéros de série, qu'elles étaient bien déclarées et que l'homme avait un permis de port d'arme valide. Il s'était retenu tout un après-midi -une torture si vous vouliez son avis-, ce qui l'avait rendu anormalement silencieux. Scott avait rit jusqu'à en pleurer quand il avait compris la raison de son mutisme.

_\- Je ne voulais pas le dire tout de suite, pas par honte, quoi qu'en pense Peter, mais, parce que ça signifie former Allison. Donc, je vous laisse le soin de les informer, on complétera en cas de besoin, d'accord ?_

L'hyperactif souffle, alors que Derek lui embrasse la nuque, l'encourageant discrètement.

_\- Bien, okay, je peux le faire._

_\- Stiles, tu commence à me faire peur._

Dis Scott, les doigts agrippés au fauteuil, comme une ancre qui le maintient alerte et qui l'empêchera de s'envoler lorsque la tempête soufflera. Allison, elle, regarde son père les sourcils froncés, incapable de comprendre le secret qu'il lui a caché.

_\- Ce n'est pas le but, désolé. Bien. Tu sais que je fais le plus régulièrement possible du footing ?_

Scott hoche la tête et Stiles continue sur sa lancée.

_\- Samedi dernier, j'étais en train de courrir quand le monde est devenu trop grand. Seulement, ce n'est pas le monde qui est devenu trop grand, mais, moi qui suis devenu trop petit. Sans comprendre comment, je me suis transformé en Oiseau._

Un silence accueil cette première information, Allison cligne des yeux dans sa direction, tel un hibou surpris alors que Scott lui, à la bouche ouverte, comme si, il avait une question qui souhaitait sortir mais n'y arrivait pas.

_Il a l'air particulièrement débile_.

Dans une autre situation Stiles en aurait ri.

_\- J'ai appris que ma mère, était également capable de se transformer, je suis un Protecteur. C'est… on parlera de mon potentiel plus tard. Ce n'est que la première information, la seconde, c'est que les Hale sont… ben, des loup-garous._

Allison explose de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que Scott referme sa bouche dans un claquement sonore. Ses sourcils se froncent, regarde Derek qui papouille son meilleur ami, puis, un à un les membres de la famille Hale. Ils sont tous sérieux, pas un seul sourire en coin, bon Peter si, mais Peter est flippant, encore plus depuis qu'il sort avec Chris.

-_ Tu es sérieux ?_

_\- Oui. Talia est l'Alpha de la meute Hale._

_\- Voyons Scott, tu ne vas pas croire Stiles ? Ils te font une blague, c'est bizarre que mon père y participe mais depuis qu'il sort avec Peter, il lui arrive d'être étrange donc ce n'est pas impossible._

_\- Hey ! Je pensais que tu m'avais accepté jeune fille ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne te trouve pas chelou !_

Scott regarde attentivement Stiles dans les yeux, semble y trouver ce qu'il cherche parce qu'il hoche la tête et l'hyperactif lui offre un magnifique sourire.

_\- Allison, je pense qu'ils sont totalement sérieux._

_\- Mais..._

Peter se change partiellement, agacé, toute patience envolé. D'un coup, il y a des orbes bleus turquoises qui s'illumine, faisant naître des ombres étranges sur le visage du frère de l'Alpha, soulignant les crocs qui viennent d'apparaître. Et il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de poils et des oreilles duveteuses, pointues.

Allison sursaute, sort du canapé et cherche une arme potentielle, en reculant vers la sortie juste derrière elle, qu'importe où ça la mène et même Stiles peux sentir la fierté sortir par vague de Chris. Peter ricane en regardant son copain alors qu'une partie des adultes, Derek compris, grogne de dépit. C'est Scott qui pose ses mains sur les hanches de sa copine et la colle contre lui, qui la calme assez pour qu'elle ne cherche plus à s'enfuir.

_\- Allison. Tout va bien, s'ils avaient voulu tenter quoique ce soit, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, tu ne pense pas ?_

_\- Si…_

Sa voix est faible, pas totalement convaincu, mais, Stiles prend ça pour une victoire.

_\- Ce n'est pas tout. Allison… ton père est… un chasseur. Pas un chasseur lambda mais, un chasseur de loup-garous. A vrai dire, d'après ce que j'ai entendu et compris, je ne suis pas un grand fan de ta famille. Mais, c'est une organisation Matriarcale et tu es la prochaine cheffe de la famille Argent. Bonne chance avec ça._

_\- Papa ?_

_\- Hey bien… c'est le cas. Nous avons toute une légende sur l'origine de notre famille qui démarre en France. Je t'en parlerais à la maison, d'accord ? Je t'apprendrais à te battre, puisque tu dirigeras la famille le moment venu._

_\- Je.. pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? Est-ce pour ça que Maman refuse de bouger de Philadelphie ?_

_\- Je voulais que tu ais une adolescence normale, autant que possible. Je voulais que tu puisses vivre sans avoir à mentir à tes amis. Ta mère, a fait de Philadelphie son QG, mais, normalement, nous sommes nomade. Nous allons là où nous devons aller. Mais, il y a des extrémistes partout et certains ont gangrené la famille. C'est compliqué, je t'en parlerais plus tard, d'accord ?_

_\- D'accord… je.. j'ai besoin de temps pour analyser tout ça. On va faire comme si tout était cool pour le repas et après on aura une longue discussion, d'accord ? Sans toi Peter pour le moment, okay ?_

Le lycan regarde son compagnon, lui demandant silencieusement si c'est bon, s'il n'a pas besoin d'un soutien moral pour cette conversation.

_\- Ca va aller Peter._

_\- D'accord, juste, si tu as besoin… tu peux me joindre à n'importe quel heure._

_\- Je sais Peter._

_\- Bien. Allison, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là également._

_\- Je sais… désolée mais j'ai besoin de parler avec mon père sans tes habituelles railleries._

_\- Je comprend Alli, crois-moi. Comme je comprenais la réticence de ton père pour tout te dire, mais… j'avais l'impressions fausse bien sur, qu'il avait honte de ce que j'étais._

_\- Peter, ma fille n'as pas à conn…_

_\- Ta fille a besoin d'honnêteté actuellement Chris et je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que mon comportement était illogique, mais, basé sur les sentiments que je te porte. De plus, pour le moment elle n'a pas toutes les données sur notre monde, donc pour elle, je ne suis peut-être qu'un monstre, je veux qu'elle comprenne que je t'aime et que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, sauf si tu me demande bien sur ! Et je veux lui assurer que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal… Pour Scott, je ne sais pas par contre…_

_\- Hey !_

_\- Hey !_

_\- Tu ne le touche pas Peter ! Sinon, Chris va être veuf avant de t'avoir épouser !_

Menace le Shérif et Stiles sourit de toute ses dents, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son père.

_\- J'ai faim._

Marmonne la petite voix de Lisbeth alors qu'Elena et Liam hoche vivement la tête, leurs ventres gargouillant de protestation peu sensible à la situation actuelle.

Scott acquiesce, regarde les triplés en souriant grandement.

_\- Vous avez raison. J'ai une faim de loup._

_\- Oh mon dieu Scotty ! J'ai de l'influence sur toi ! Tu fais des blagues sur les loups, je suis si fière de toi !_

_\- Quoi ? Non, j'ai juste faim._

_\- Tu… une telle joie, suivie d'une telle déception… mon pauvre coeur._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave Stiles. Tu en fais assez pour deux._

_\- Non mais Derek, il est tellement nul pour faire des blagues…_

Du coin de l'oeil, il voit Allison hocher la tête pour valider ses propos.

_\- Tu vois ! Même Allison est d'accord, j'ai cru qu'il s'était amélioré…_

Scott proteste vivement alors qu'Allison l'entraîne vers la salle à manger, coller à la hanche de ce dernier, elle embrasse sa main le distrayant, ils sont suivis de près par Chris et Peter. Le Shérif les abandonnes juste après, occupé avec les triplés pour qu'ils aillent se laver les mains avant de manger.

En quelques minutes, Stiles se retrouve seul avec Derek et un soupire de soulagement sort de ses lèvres fines, son corps se détend, coule contre celui ferme du lycan.

_\- Ca c'est plutôt bien passé._

_\- Parce que tu en doutais ?_

_\- Je… j'ai confiance en lui mais s'il ne m'avait pas cru ? Je savais logiquement qu'il ne me rejeterais pas, mais, j'avais quand même peur. Je ne comprend pas._

_\- Ca n'a pas à être logique. Tu tiens juste à lui._

_\- Sans doute. Je suppose qu'on doit bouger ?_

_\- Si tu veux mangé, oui. Avec des loups, il faut pratiquement se battre, tu sais._

_\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_

Stiles sort d'un bond de l'étreinte du lycan. Il attend en trépignant que Derek sorte du fauteuil, attrape sa main quand c'est fait et l'entraîne vers la salle à manger. Avant de passer le seuil, de rejoindre la meute bouillonnante de vie, Stiles se retourne vers Derek et l'embrasse comme si demain n'arriverait jamais. Leurs langues dansent ensembles dans une valse langoureuse, sensuelle. Ses mains s'ancrent sur les hanches du loup, possessives et son souffle se raréfie, son coeur s'emballe alors que des étoiles s'étendent à perte de vue sous ses paupières closes. L'éternité est là, sous leurs doigts, entre leurs corps enlacés, entre deux battements erratiques. Puis, l'air vient à manquer, ils s'éloignent conscients qu'ils peuvent recommencer quand ils le souhaitent à créer ces univers rien qu'à eux. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, s'ancrent dans une réalité rien qu'à eux, où la terre à la couleur vert-de-gris tellement changeant et où le ciel à la couleur d'un whisky 10 d'âge mélangé à du caramel fondu. Et le soleil, c'est le sourire qu'offre Stiles en ce moment à un Derek amoureux.

_\- Je t'aime Derek._

Et juste après, l'hyperactif l'entraîne vers leur avenir. Des repas familiaux, des rires, des disputes, de la tendresse mais plus que tout, de l'amour.

* * *

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ~


End file.
